Ai shiteiru
by Sanae78
Summary: Preoccuparsi per la persona che si è consapevoli di amare e trovare il coraggio di riuscire ad aprire il proprio cuore dicendo due semplici parole che significano tutto.
1. Battersi per lei

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno recensito le mie ff!_

_Grazie ancora!_

_Questa storia la potete considerare il seguito ideale di 'Shinkara', anche se in realtà è una storia a sé in tutto e per tutto._

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Ai shiteiru"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**Battersi per lei**

Quante cose sono successe in meno di un giorno!

Ieri mattina Kumi che viene da me dicendomi di amarmi.

Sapevo di piacerle, ma non credevo così tanto.

E' apparsa all' improvviso, mentre mi stavo risciacquando il viso con dell' acqua fresca alla fine dell' allenamento mattutino.

Mi ha detto che mi amava e che ora finalmente poteva dirmelo.

Sono rimasto imbambolato.

E poco dopo mi ha chiesto se ero innamorato di un 'altra pregandole di risponderle.

In quel momento ho dovuto prendere coscienza dei miei sentimenti

Le ho risposto di si.

Mi ha chiesto se era Sanae Nakazawa.

Si è lei la persona che amo, da tanto tempo, forse fin dal primo giorno in cui mi aveva incoraggiato col suo tifo.

Le ho detto sì.

Ha detto di esserne contenta.

Forse anche lei se ne era accorta, come tutti gli altri nostri amici, del legame che ci lega.

E' scoppiata a piangere tra le mie braccia.

Prima di correre via ancora in lacrime, mi ha fatto promettere di rivelare il mio amore a Sanae, perché Sanae sta aspettando che io lo faccia.

La sera ho provato a dirglielo, ma non ci sono riuscito.

Gli altri ci hanno lasciati soli, in modo da permettermi di accompagnarla a casa.

Fanno tutti il tifo per noi!

Camminando ci siamo messi a parlare dei ragazzi del primo e del secondo anno.

Ed ad un certo punto Sanae ha detto che ci rimanevano solo sei mesi da passare insieme.

Continuavo a pensare alle parole di Kumi.

Dovevo dichiararmi.

Poi Sanae mi ha raccontato che Ishizaki si era ferito scontrandosi con Kanda che l' aveva importunata.

Quel tizio le aveva dichiarato il suo amore, ma lei gli aveva risposto di amare un altro.

Mi amava anche lei!

Ci siamo guardati in quell' istante ed ho capito che era il momento giusto.

Dovevo dirglielo!

Stavo per farlo... ma è apparso Carlos che ci ha interrotti.

Ci ho pensato anche stanotte.

Quel Kanda ha provato a portarmela via.

Stamattina si è presentato al campo di allenamento e mi ha sfidato a battermi per Sanae.

Che sfacciataggine!

Prima ho lasciato una lettera di dimissioni sulla scrivania del mister e adesso mi sto recando sul luogo della sfida.

Sicuramente dopo che si saprà che ho fatto a botte con un altro studente, verrò espulso dalla squadra.

Ma ho deciso.

Voglio battermi per lei.

Sanae adesso si trova al sicuro in biblioteca con Ishizaki e gli altri ragazzi.

Eccomi sono quasi arrivato al parco Hikarigaoka, il luogo dell' appuntamento.

Ma cosa? C'è anche Sanae!

Mi scuso per il ritardo e gli urlo che non gli lascerò Sanae.

Dice che se la prenderà con la forza.

Sta per assestarmi un pugno, ma lei lo blocca e mi dice che non devo rinunciare al calcio per causa sua.

Le dico che ho appena lasciato la squadra.

Mi guarda stupida.

Kanda la spinge a terra in malo modo ed inizia a colpirmi in viso.

Ma è impazzito!

Mi preoccupo per lei e la chiamo.

Ora capisco come possa essersi sentita, ogni volta che mi trovavo in difficoltà!

E' terribile! Vorrei correre da lei per aiutarla!

Ma Kanda ha iniziato a colpirmi!

Sferra un pugno dietro l' altro sulla mia faccia.

Sanae è a terra e grida che non devo battermi, sta piangendo.

Nonostante i continui attacchi sono ancora in piedi.

Il dolore è forte, ma mi fa più male non poter correre ad aiutare Sanae!

Kanda mentre mi picchia, si prende gioco di me.

Se mi farò male non potrò più giocare a pallone, la cosa più importante per me!

Cerca di provocarmi, per farmi ammettere che tengo più al calcio che a Sanae.

Ma non è così!

Amo Sanae e se non fosse stato per lei in questi anni non sarebbe nemmeno stato così bello giocare a calcio!

Le devo molto e non voglio deluderla!

Mi passano nella mente tutti i bei ricordi legati a lei.

Rivedo la sua bandiera.

Ripenso a tutte le volte in cui mi è stata vicina sostenendomi.

Tocca a me dimostrarle qualcosa!

Kanda sta per sferrare l 'ennesimo colpo ... che posso fare!

Non sono bravo con le mani, ma coi piedi si!

Che stupido, ma perché non ci ho pensato prima!

Carico il mio destro e con tutta la forza che ho in corpo lo scaravento a terra in malo modo.

E' finita!

Ho vinto!

Mi avvicino per vedere come sta il mio avversario.

Anche Sanae si è rialzata.

Gli sta dicendo che ha perso e ride.

Kanda si rimette in piedi.

Si complimenta per la mia forza e dice che sono degno dell' amore di Sanae.

Ci saluta e se ne va.

Cadendo si è infortunato ad una spalla.

Gli deve far molto male, ma non vuole che noi lo capiamo.

In fondo è un bravo ragazzo!

Doveva tenere davvero molto a Sanae.

Siamo di nuovo soli.

Lei mi porge un fazzoletto per pulirmi le ferite e mi abbraccia piangendo.

Il sole sta tramontando.

L' abbraccio anch' io.

Le dico di non preoccuparsi.

Ci sediamo sotto un albero.

Mi pulisce il viso ed inizio a parlare.

Le dico che quando partirò per il Brasile non tornerò in Giappone finché non sarò diventato un calciatore professionista e che so benissimo di non poterle chiederle di aspettarmi o di seguirmi.

Ma glielo devo dire ed un po' impacciato pronuncio queste parole: "Però... A_i shiteiru!_.Io ti amo, Sanae!"

I suoi occhi sono lucidi e le sgorga una lacrima di gioia.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'Ai shiteiru' significa 'ti amo' in giapponese.

Ringrazio Rain per avermi aiutata a tradurre il titolo.


	2. Rischia il calcio per me

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Ai shiteiru"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**Rischia il calcio per me**

Che vorrà da me Kanda!

Stavo andando in biblioteca con Yukari, quando mi ha detto che doveva parlarmi e mi ha condotta qui, al parco Hikarigaoka.

Ma non l 'ha ancora capito che sono innamorata di un altro!

Ieri sera, mentre raccontavo quanto accaduto a Tsubasa, ho avuto la sensazione che sapesse di essere lui.

Stava per dirmi qualcosa, ma è arrivato Carlos e non ha detto più nulla.

Chissà che voleva dirmi!

Li ho salutati e me ne sono andata a casa.

E' stato così bello passare un po' di tempo insieme a lui!

Abbiamo parlato durante tutto il tragitto.

All' inizio ero un po' imbarazzata, però sono grata ai nostri amici per averci lasciati soli.

Sono tutti convinti che io e Tsubasa dovremmo metterci insieme.

Però lui tra sei mesi partirà per il Brasile.

Lo amo e credo che lo amerò sempre.

Non so cosa ci riservi il futuro!

Quando ho salutato Yukari, sembrava davvero molto preoccupata.

Di sicuro sarà corsa ad avvisare gli altri.

Spero di chiudere presto questa faccenda con Kanda e di evitare che si scateni la rissa.

Non potrei sopportare se qualcuno si facesse male a causa mia!

Già mi sento abbastanza in colpa per quello che è accaduto a Ishizaki.

Poverino!

Ha detto a Kanda di lasciarmi in pace ed in tutta risposta, si è preso un insulto ed un bel pugno in pieno viso.

E' proprio un amico!

Gli voglio un gran bene!

Siamo quasi arrivati.

Eppure io non ho paura di Kanda!

Sento che è buono di cuore.

Ieri quando mi ha chiesto di uscire, mi sono sentita lusingata.

Sono sempre stata presa dal mio amore per Tsubasa, sperando che prima o poi venisse ricambiato da non tenere nemmeno in considerazione l' ipotesi che qualcuno si potesse innamorare di me.

Tsubasa ha tante ammiratrici, anche se a lui non sembra importarne molto.

Ha in testa solo il pallone ed il sogno che vuole realizzare!

Gli chiedo come mai mi abbia condotta qui.

Esordisce con un 'Non è venuto!'

Ma cosa sta dicendo!

Non capisco!

Chi doveva venire?

Sta parlando di Tsubasa.

Dice di averlo sfidato stamattina.

Si dovevano battere per me.

Sta dicendo un sacco di cattiverie su di lui.

Non molla, mi consiglia di rinunciare a Tsubasa per mettersi con lui.

Mi sta facendo arrabbiare e gli dico chiaramente che mi disgusta.

Sentiamo una voce e ci voltiamo.

E' arrivato Tsubasa!

Ha deciso di battersi con Kanda per me!

Si scusa per il ritardo e grida a Kanda: "Non ti lascerò Sanae!"

Rimango senza parole.

E passo in un breve istante da una gioia immensa, per la consapevolezza di essere ricambiata da colui che ho sempre amato, alla preoccupazione per le conseguenza che tutto ciò potrà avere.

Tsubasa sta rischiando la sua carriera!

Se si venisse a sapere che ha fatto a botte con un altro studente, rischierebbe di essere espulso dal club del calcio!

Non posso permettergli di fare una sciocchezza simile!

Non voglio che lo faccia!

Non glielo e non me lo perdonerei mai!

Tsubasa deve realizzare il suo sogno!

Kanda sta per attaccarlo, ma io mi frappongo fra loro e gli fermo il braccio.

Guardo Tsubasa e gli dico che non deve sacrificarsi per me, perché questo suo gesto avrà delle conseguenza anche sul resto della squadra.

Mi risponde di aver lasciato una lettera di dimissioni sala professori prima di recarsi qui.

Mi ama così tanto che è disposto a rinunciare anche al calcio per me!

Sono sempre più commossa e allo stesso tempo infuriata per la sciocchezza che sta per compiere.

All' improvviso Kanda mi grida di farmi da parte e mi spinge a terra.

Tsubasa mi chiama preoccupato.

Non appena riesco a tirami su per vedere cosa stia accadendo, ecco inizia la lotta...

Kanda da provetto boxeur colpisce il povero Tsubasa con una raffica di pugni.

Il volto di Tsubasa è pieno di lividi, ma nonostante ciò continua a stare in piedi.

Gli sta facendo male!

Grido a Tsubasa di non battersi e di mettersi in salvo.

Ma non lo fa.

Kanda mentre lo picchia lo deride anche.

Spero davvero che a Tsubasa non accada nulla di male!

Non voglio che accada quello che sta dicendo Kanda...che riporti qualche brutta ferita che gli impedisca di giocare a calcio.

Di infortuni ne ha già avuti abbastanza!

Negli occhi di Tsubasa è apparsa una luce!

E' determinato a vincere!

E' quella grinta che l' ha sempre contraddistinto sul campo da gioco!

Oh!

Si sta preparando come se stesse per tirare.

Non ci posso credere, ha caricato il suo destro e Kanda è rimasto travolto dalla potenza del suo tiro!

E' a terra!

Tsubasa ha vinto!

Tsubasa chiede a Kanda se sta bene.

Questi gli risponde che ha vinto e si mette a ridere.

Intanto mi avvicino a Tsubasa.

Anche Kanda si rialza, si pulisce i vestiti e fa di nuovo i suoi complimenti a Tsubasa.

Gli dice che merita il mio amore e si allontana.

Rimaniamo soli.

Porgo il mio fazzoletto a Tsubasa per pulirsi il viso.

Lo prende e mi ringrazia.

Scoppio a piangere tra le sue braccia.

Ma perché non mi ha dato retta!

Possibile che non capisca quanto sia stata in pensiero per lui.

E' il tramonto.

Tsubasa dice che mi deve parlare e ci sediamo sotto l' albero.

Il suo viso è un po' più pulito, ma le ecchimosi ci sono.

Mi sta dicendo che quando se ne andrà in Brasile non farà ritorno nel nostro paese fino a quando non sarà diventato un calciatore professionista e per questo motivo non può chiedermi di aspettarlo o di andare con lui.

Poi poche parole dette quasi balbettando: "Però ... _Ai shiteiru_! Io ti amo, Sanae!"

Quante volte ho sperato di sentirgliele dire ed ora è successo ... mi sento felice!

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. Aprirsi il cuore

_Ringrazio le persone che hanno recensito questa mia storia e auguro a tutti una buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Ai shiteiru"**

di Sanae

**Capitolo 3**

**Aprirsi il cuore**

Sono ancora seduti sotto quell' albero...

Sul volto della ragazza scende un lacrima e il ragazzo gliel' asciuga.

"Ti amo anch' io Tsubasa!" parole dette con timidezza, ma che sanno di liberazione.

Anche lei era da tanto che voleva dirglielo, solo che aveva deciso di rinunciare ai propri sentimenti per permettergli di realizzare i suoi sogni.

Lo abbraccia e lui la tiene stretta.

Si guardano, si sorridono e le loro labbra timidamente s' incontrano.

Rimangono così per un po'...

Riallontanano i loro visi.

"Tsubasa, ma ora che accadrà?" la sua voce è preoccupata

"Che intendi! A noi!...Ti toccherà diventare la mia ragazza, purtroppo per te!" il suo tono è scherzoso e mentre parla continuava a cingere la sua vita con le sue forti braccia.

"Va bene!" risponde lei, arrossendo "Ma io mi riferivo alla faccenda delle tue dimissioni, ti porterà dei problemi?"

"Ormai le ho consegnate ...i mplicherà solo il mio allontanamento dal club del calcio, però potrò continuare ad allenarmi da solo. Peccato che in questo modo non potrò più essere d' aiuto al mister!"

Gli occhi della ragazza si rattristano e lui se ne accorge.

"Va bene così Sanae! Anche se non te l' ho mai dimostrato, tengo più a te che al calcio!"

Ancora sorrisi.

"Tsubasa io ho sempre fatto il tifo per te e ti auguro di diventare un bravo calciatore professionista .. .io volevo dirti che..."

Ma lui la interrompe mettendole un dito sulla bocca: "Pensiamo al presente! Non devo ancora partire e ci resta un po' di tempo che possiamo trascorrere insieme! Pensiamo solo al presente!"

Si è fatto buio.

"E' tardi, è meglio che passiamo a scuola a prendere le nostre cose! Gli altri ci daranno per dispersi!" le dice porgendole la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

"E' strano che non sia apparso nessuno di loro! Yukari li avrà avvertiti che Kanda mi stava portando qui e di sicuro si saranno preoccupati!" ha afferrato la sua mano e si sta rialzando.

"Grazie!"

"Di nulla, signorina!"

"Dico davvero, grazie Tsubasa! Anche se è stata una delle azioni più stupite che tu abbia mai commesso, sono commossa dal fatto che tu ti sia battuto con Kanda per proteggermi!"

Le mani ancora legate.

Lui lascia per un attimo la presa e lei si sente un pochino spaesata.

"Non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di farti del male!Tu mi hai sempre dimostrato quanto ci tenessi a me e per merito di Kanda ho potuto dimostrarti anch' io qualcosa!"

Le afferra subito la mano sinistra e s' incamminano verso la loro scuola.

Sembrano proprio due fidanzatini!

"Dici che ci sarà ancora qualcuno?"

"Non so Sanae, è davvero tardi!"

Fuori dalla scuola c' è un gruppetto di ragazzi.

Sono i loro amici e c'è anche Yukari.

"Ciao ragazzi! Come va?"

Li guardano stupiti e felici.

Yukari si avvicina a Sanae porgendole la sua cartella: "Te l' ho tenuta aspettando che tornassi!"

"Grazie Yukari!" e la borsa passa tra le sue mani.

La sta tenendo con la destra, perché la sinistra è ancora occupata e Tsubasa non intende lasciare la presa.

Ishizaki gli si avvicina mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo: "La tua invece te l' ho recuperata io! Ricordati che mi devi un favore!"

Tsubasa lo guarda: "Grazie! Però in realtà te ne devo due! Devo ancora ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto l' altro giorno per Sanae!"

Ryo si sente un pochino in imbarazzo e si strofina la mano sinistra sotto il naso: "Figurati! Farei questo ed altro per degli amici come voi!"

"Adesso non dovete più preoccuparvi! Ho battuto Kanda ed io e Sanae poco fa ci siamo messi insieme! Non è un cattivo ragazzo, teneva davvero molto a Sanae e non sapete quanto possa capirlo! Credo che diventerà un buon pugile!"

Ishizaki si è staccato e se n' è uscito con un urlo: "Evvivaaaa! Era ora che vi decideste, voi due! Dai ragazzi facciamogli capire quanto siamo contenti per loro! Per Tsubasa e Sanae ... hip,h ip , urrà! Hip, hip, urrà!"

E gli altri dietro in coro.

"Grazie ragazzi!" ringraziano all' unisono.

Yukari ha abbracciato Sanae da dietro dicendole: "Sono felice per te!" e si sono subito capite al volo.

"Stooop! Fermiamoci, mica siamo allo stadio! Altrimenti ci accuseranno di disturbo alla quiete pubblica!"

Ishizaki non era riuscito ad ottenere il risultato che voleva, ora che erano terminati i coretti erano scoppiati tutti a ridere.

"Stavamo correndo in aiuto di Sanae, anche se ignoravamo del vostro duello! Solo che era già tardi ed abbiamo incontrato Kanda che ci ha detto di lasciarvi soli! Hai ragione tu, non è mica cattivo!"

"Grazie anche per questo allora, avevo giusto bisogno di starmene un pochino da solo con lei!"

Yukari si è intromessa nel discorso: "Penso che Kanda abbia fatto qualcos' altro per te Tsubasa! Prima abbiamo incontrato l 'allenatore che ci ha raccontato un fatto strano. Aveva trovato una tua lettera di dimissioni dal club, ma mentre la stava aprendo è entrato Kanda che gliel' ha presa dicendo che c' era stato un equivoco!"

Sanae gli tira indietro il braccio e gli si avvicina: "Che bello, così potrai continuare a giocare a calcio a scuola!"

Ishizaki tossendo: "Andiamo tutti fuori a mangiare per festeggiare! Che ne dite!"

"Siiiii!" il consenso era stato generale.

L' allegra combriccola si allontana dall' ingresso.

Sono tutti allegri ed euforici per gli ultimi avvenimenti.

Tsubasa e Sanae continuano a tenersi per mano..

Questa confusione non gli dispiace.

I loro cuori si sono aperti ed ora sono più sereni.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
